The Most Beautiful Woman
by leavesfallingup
Summary: She doubted that she could ever be a good mother… after all, she hadn’t had the finest example. A one-shot tribute to mothers, based on the Always with You stories. Kyoko & Family


**The Most Beautiful Woman**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat nor do I own any of the characters from the original story

_She doubted that she could ever be a good mother… after all, she hadn't had the finest example. A one-shot tribute to mothers, based on the Always with You stories. Kyoko & Family_

**Morning with the Hizuris**

Kyoko dreamed… or rather… remembered her mother and how she pushed her little girl aside and walked away. She remembered the deep hurt, the loneliness, the tears. But even as she had the dream of her painful childhood, she felt tiny arms hug her and felt silken hair brush her cheek. She opened her eyes in the dark and felt, rather than saw, the two small bodies that had crawled under the covers on either side of her.

She turned her head and saw Ren's open eyes and handsome face; his blond head propped on his elbow as he drank in the sight of his family cuddled together. "They must have snuck in again. It's still early, Kyoko. Go back to sleep for now. Mom and Dad won't be here for another three hours."

Kyoko closed her eyes as she allowed the soft breathing and the warm bodies of her children to lull her back to sleep.

She woke again to find little Nanami's golden eyes and serious face only inches from hers. Nanami looked like her mother, but had her father's personality, "Mommy, men shouldn't be 'llowed in the kitchen." The little four year-old sighed, the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. "Dad and Kenji are making you a Mother's Day breakfast. I tried to stop them… but they wanted to s'prise you."

She sat up, her mission accomplished, "Don't tell them I told you… okay, Mommy?"

Kyoko grinned sleepily, "Okay, Nanami… but I want my Mother's Day kisses."

Nanami giggled and started kissing mommy all over her face. She squirmed when Kyoko couldn't resist tickling the little girl, "Not fair, Mommy!!"

A deep voice called out, "Where's my grandchildren?!"

Nanami squirmed quickly out of her mother's reach and yelled, "Grandpa!!" In a flash she was off the bed and heading out of the room. She stopped just before the door, rushed back, and gave her mommy one more kiss, "Don't tell, okay?" And then she was gone.

Kyoko smiled affectionately and laid her head back on the pillow. Yesterday had been a very long day of filming, and she was glad that today she would have the whole day with her children. There was a knock on the door and Julie poked her head in, "May I come in, Kyoko?"

"Good morning, Okaa-san. You're early."

"You know your Otou-san. He hasn't seen his grandchildren in 8 hours and he was going into withdrawals. He was prowling around like a caged lion at 4 a.m. The poor night-staff at the Boss's house probably thought he was a ghost." She sat down on the bed beside Kyoko. "Just a warning; he'll be trying to talk you both into moving to California again."

Kyoko yawned, "And take Ren away from Japan? They would hunt us down and drag him back."

"Don't be modest," Julie scolded playfully, "You know perfectly well that they would be after you as well. Everyone thinks that you and Kanae have some sort of arrangement, since you keep taking turns getting best-actress every year."

Kyoko made herself get up, stretching her lithe young body. Julie watched her with admiration. Motherhood had added a few curves to her daughter's body; but they were the right curves in the right places. _She just gets more beautiful every year._ Her reverie was interrupted as a blond ball of energy dashed into the bedroom and straight at Kyoko. Kenji jumped when he was about three feet away, leaping into the air and into his mother's expectant arms.

"Momma, momma, I made you bekfist!! Come and see!" Kyoko smothered her face in her little boy's neck and started blowing raspberries. He giggled and squirmed, trying to get away. And then Kyoko held him in the air and her face transformed into something dark and dangerous. Kenji pretended alarm, saying, "Oh no, Mio!!" He freed himself and jumped to the floor, shrieking in mock fear. "Nani, watch out; it's Mio!!"

Julie laughed as Kyoko chased the little boy out of the bedroom. When she followed she saw that Nanami had joined in, running frantically in an effort to hide. "Mio" grabbed both of them and threw them on the couch, making munching sounds as she attacked their bellies and necks. "Save us, Daddy!!" They shouted. Suddenly a tall, handsome man scooped his smaller mate into his arms.

Julie went and put an arm around her husband's waist as they watched the beautiful scene. Ren held Kyoko in his arms, their eyes devoured each other, and he kissed her soundly. The two little ones exclaimed "Eeewww!" and fell on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"Happy Mother's Day, Kyoko," Ren's deep voice said softly. He gave her one more kiss before setting her down. "Ummm… we've made you breakfast… sort of?" Kyoko looked at the mess in the kitchen and shook her head. Kenji hugged her leg and dragged her to the table, "Come see, come see, Mommy! We made lot's of bekfist!"

It was true. There, sitting on platters in the middle of the table, was a mound of eggs, a mound of toast, and a mound of hashbrowns. Kyoko looked over at Kuu and saw his expression. It looked just like the meal that she had made him when she pretended to be Kuon, so many years ago. "Kenji, Ren, that looks like the best breakfast ever! Thank you! Let's all sit down and eat."

Kuu watched his daughter/daughter-in-law affectionately as he consumed his oversized portion. Kyoko looked over at him quizzically, "What is it, Otou-san?"

"I was just remembering when you told me that you could never be a mother. I'm very glad that time has proven you wrong."

Kyoko looked at her two beautiful children, at her handsome husband, and at the older couple who had made her their daughter even before she had married their son, "I am too, Otou-san. I am too."

* * *

**Notes: **Just a quick, fluffy piece for the mother's out there.

There is no more beautiful woman in the world than a mother. I wish to express gratitude and honor to the mother's who truly live their role, loving and nurturing their children to the best of their ability. Some may have to work. Some may have trouble even providing for basic needs. But when they love and care for their children, they are as brilliant as the sun, as alluring as the moon, and as breathtaking as a perfect sunrise. Thank you Mom.

LFU


End file.
